siftheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alonzo
Alonzo Morreli is the third leader, third don, third boss of the Italian Mafia in Chicago and main antagonist in the Sift Heads World series. Alonzo is Final Boss in Sift Heads World: Act 3 - Alonzo's Reinforcement and Alonzo was Final Boss in Sift Heads World: Act 7 - Ultimatum. 'Sift Heads World Act 1: Bloody Newcomer ' Alonzo first appears at the beginning of the game. At the docks, Alonzo points a pistol at Vinnie's head. He proclaims that Vinnie must die because the Italian mafia has lost money ever since Vinnie became a bounty hunter. When Vinnie declares that he is not alone, Kiro unsheathes his katana and comes out of hiding to cut off Alonzo's right arm (which had held the pistol). Vinnie grabs the gun before it falls and shoots it at Alonzo and later he shoots at Alonzo's assistant's Luzio and Rhino. Later on, the newspapers show that Alonzo survived a shot in the head and was furious with the loss of his upper right arm. The bounty hunters decide that Alonzo is an immediate threat and make it their goal to find the best informant in Chicago, the Black Fox, to hunt the mafia leader down. After the Black Fox is hired, he leads them to a villa in Italy where Alonzo is presumably hiding. However, in the villa, the bounty hunters find a tape recording waiting for them. The mafia leader laughs at their efforts in trying to kill him and promises to make them suffer. Sift Heads World: Act 3: Alonzo's Reinforcement Alonzo bribed the Commissioner of the Police, and he was able to put one of the team in jail, only to be broken out of jail very soon by the rest of the group. Finally, at the end of Chapter III, Vinnie, and his team were able to catch Alonzo and is locked up in Vinne's safe house. Sift Heads World Act 5: An Exotic Job Unfortunately, Yuuma helped Alonzo escape his cell by setting bombs in the safe house while the team was away in The Amazon Jungle killing mercenaries for an artifact that a collector hired them to grab. He then helps Yuuma with his plan to enter in American underground economy. When the plan failed, he ordered the kill of Vinnie's informant- Black Fox and hired a freelance photographer to take a picture of the player killing the Chicago commissioner to have the police after the three bounty hunters. Sift Heads World Act 6: The Illicit Association He was talking with Yuuma about destroying of Yakuza HQ later he called Yuuma for Vinnie destroyed his ship. Sift Heads World Act 0: Hidden Chapter He called Mr. Johnson for congratulate him. Death Sift Heads World Act 7: Ultimatum Alonzo is with Yuuma in the Mafia headquarters finishing a money transaction when Vinnie surrounds them. Alonzo shoots Vinnie and believes that he killed him. When he sees that Kiro killed Yuuma, Alonzo shoots Kiro in the arm and says to him that he will kill him for cutting his arm in Act 1. When Alonzo is about to kill Kiro, Vinnie appears and says he missed him and shot Alonzo with an RPG-7 that he found in the hallway. A dying Alonzo is on the ground with pieces of glass in his body, Vinnie approaches and tells Alonzo to say goodbye. Alonzo replies by saying "Die in hell! You're a dead man... You will never stop me... Bastard." Vinnie shoots him ten times in the head, killing him. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Killed by Vinnie Category:Sift Heads World Category:Deceased Characters